B is for Lover?
by Demonic Mello
Summary: basically the same as L is for Brother? only Beyond is more then a big brother to Mello considering Mello and him are room mates. BeyondxMello omg pysco love. AU obviously
1. Introduction to B

Since I could remember, The Wammy house was a giant orphanage full of white and black. I used to crawl from place to place till I learned I can stand. After standing I could walk which turned into running, the closest I could get to flying. I took flight in knowledge, reading difficult books when I was seven. I was going fast, being in third place. I also learned to write instead of printing. My golden hair growing till it reached my collar bone. I was a social kind of person always was, making me pretty feminine. However, my temper was short. I started getting sick of them thinking I was a girl. I was teased at school for being an orphan. I punched who ever pissed me off.

No one cared except one person, B, also known as Beyond Birthday. He was my roommate and the number one in the house. I was in kindergarten when it first started, the friendship.I picked up habits from him he was like my age maybe a year older. We played things like cops and robbers, and other cool games of bad guys and good guys in a modern setting. When I was with B, it wasn't number one and number ten, except if I didn't understand the homework. It was just two best friends playing. He could see my name and called me by it in private I called him B or BB in private.

He introduced me to my long life addiction, chocolate. It was Halloween and he had went out and gotten chocolate giving me some to try. I had never tasted anything so sweet in my life. I noticed that when I ate chocolate I could think faster and better. I stopped eating the food that was normally served and just ate my chocolate, improving my grades till I was the top of my class with a two hundred percent because I was bored. B watched me go from kindergarten to prefirst grade, which annoyed me. The class was useless telling me nothing important.

I learned of some games like soccer because of B.B. I became a soccer star in both kindergarten, and prefirst. I had skipped preK and preschool was unofficially at the Orphanage.

I also discovered singing and man was I good at it. I got sick of being always under this one kid younger than me. I vented about it to B and he listened. He understood and made me feel special. My best friend was my roommate.


	2. first kiss

I was eight so I was in third grade when B crossed from best friend to lover. Sure I liked B but I wasn't sure I liked him like that till one night while B was thirteen. I had been upset because I didn't get any valentines. I had never gotten one year after year. This at first didn't bug me but when it kept being a pattern up until the third grade I let it bug me. I broke down remembering how lonely I was.

I was crying on my bed. I muffle my cries because I was supposed to be a big kid now. Well B turned me over tears falling silently from my eyes. He then said "don't cry Mihael I'll be your valentine" He then kissed me. I felt his soft lips on mine and I felt like Simba finding his Nala. So what if I wasn't the teen or adult age yet I still wanted someone to be my valentine. It felt sweet and warm and I didn't feel like crying anymore. I could almost hear the song _can you feel the love tonight _playing in the background.

I kissed back in a soft chaste way. I wasn't taught more then that from him. It wasn't like we really touched into the teenage realm. He strummed his fingers through my hair and smiled. "there all better" he said acting like the kiss was not on the lips but a sweet one on the cheek. I hugged him close. That night I went to bed in my bed thinking of him. I woke up to find him gone but my feelings of last night had not.

My lips were tingling and I pressed them with my fore finger. It was like fizzy pop or like the pop rock candies. I brushed my golden, chin length, hair. I felt beautiful and was crushing on my room mate. I mean why not he practically was a prince to me and I was his princess. I looked for a chocolate bar and grabbed it so that I could concentrate in my oh so boring class. I then grabbed a pencil, a notebook, and my books before stuffing them in my pink back pack. I than ran out the door before saying goodbye to beyond. I didn't know see ya later yet.


	3. first crush

I knew he liked strawberries so I made a strawberry cake with a heart made of strawberries. This was after I got back of course. B had to leave for the library to do homework. This gave me the time I needed to make his treat. After I put the eggs in the flour,water,sugar and cut up strawberry mix in the big bowel. I had baked before but this was the first time I did it all myself. I took my time as I cut up each strawberry. I did another cake like this for my brother two years ago. The only difference was it was white this one was strawberry all the way through. I then took it out of the oven and while it was cooling I looked for a good plate to present it to him on. Gold was too gaudy, and white was too plain, I figured a subtle blue or a silver plate would show it off the best.

I then put it on the plate and decorated it. The white icing and whipped cream went along with the strawberries so very well. I put the strawberries in a heart shape. It looked soo cute and I was proud of myself. I didn't do anything to my last cake to make it look good I didn't have that touch yet. I picked the style from the french cakes I had seen in bakeries. I knew as I passed the bakery what cakes to make for who. I know I sound girly doing this but I'm still a male. I baked a set of cookies too took me forever to get the raccoon cookies to look right. I was two then so my baking had increased in skill in the six years afterwards.

I then got myself ready after leaving the cake in my room. As I was waiting I got myself washed up and so forth. I had no homework yet but I would tomorrow because that's how our teacher did it. I studied till I heard the door open. I popped up right there with the cake.

He smiled as I gave him the gift. "this reminds me of how we met" He said smiling. I nodded cause back then I thought he was my brother in disguise till he called me a name I hadn't heard in a long time. Most would have been afraid but Beyond's red eyes were beautiful to me.

When B called me Mihael I knew he wasn't L. L didn't know that name. At first, I tried denying it but then when he said that Mello wasn't my true name, I knew he knew my real name. He explained it was above my head.  
It took us a while to get the friendship going unlike me and my brother L who hit it off right away. Each game we played, each rant he listened to, each piece of homework he helped me understand all contributed to us becoming friends. Well I added another level, valentines. You don't kiss a friend on the lips.

I looked at him sweetly remembering what happened. I was sure he was reminessing too. I closed my eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. He took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers together.


	4. the game

I had a test the next day. It was relitivly simple stuff so I passed it. I still didn't beet Near but hey there wasn't much I could do. I decided to do a game of soccer. I was the lead foward for my team. I loved this sport. Beyond taught me it and even L my brother agreed I had talant. I ruled the soccer feild. Most of my team passed the ball to me as much as they could. This game I made 100 goals at least a good 75 were kicks all the way into the goal from the other side.

After the game was done I whiped the sweat off my forhead. It was then that I heard the news. L was coming back in July. I was shocked. He never planned to come here a head of time. I figured that he must have had enough with the cases that he wanted to return here again. My deduction was right as I recived a text from L saying _he was tired of cases and would like to spend a summer not haveing to look at blood and dead bodies all day. _It was hard not to believe that after all he did this alot.

(this connects the two L is for brother and B is for lover incase you didn't know)

I didn't know that B was watching. "well well my little Mihael is a soccer star" I blushed.

"N-Not really" I stammered. I may have been good on our field but I wasn't a star. I wasn't proffessional or competing against other schools. B did though. We both were equals on the soccer field. I knew as I grew older I would have his same body type; Leen yet muscular.

He kicked the ball to me and I kicked it back as we tried to score into eachother's goal. There wern't any yellow cards here but we avoided moves that would make one. He'd kick and I'd slide and block it before trying to kick it into his goal. He kicked once and I caught the ball like a goalie would. He also did the same. Neither of us had got a goal and after an hour of the intense game we panted and whiped the sweat off out forheads.

I then was suprised as he grabbed my hand and guided me inside because I didn't see the grey clouds. Only when I felt a drip did I realize it was raining. We waited inside dripping before we were presented with towels. I caught Rodger grumbling about how the rain wasn't suposed to be until tomarrow. "Well thats the U.K for you. " was what I wanted to say. I didn't though.


	5. call in the night

I then started drying off B's hair. He smiled softly. "good thing the rain came saved us from having sweat on our bodies" He said. I looked up towards the ceiling thinking for a second or two before agreeing that B was right. He then started ringing my hair to get it dry. We then walked into our room and took off our rang them out leaving big puddles on our tile floor. I still had only kid muscles and B's were not in teen look quite yet, somewhere in the middle. I knew my body would look like that later so looking at B was just like seeing how I would look in the future.

I then used my towel to dry off my body and then walked into the bathroom and stripped. I then wrapped one of my big towels around me and dried myself off shivering from the cold. "come here if your cold" B called out and I came over to his bed. His shirt was off unsurprisingly and now I looked to him he pointed to in the bed. I dropped my wet towel on the floor. I had no idea where his towel or my other towel were but they weren't where I dropped them so, I figured he hung them up. I then snuggled into the bed ignoring the fact he and I were both naked. Right now I just felt like a child whose big brother was sharing his sleeping bag with him.

I dozed off as the heat became a lullaby to my exhausted body. I began to dream. This dream was of me finishing a test and Near bowing at my feet and then L my brother found a case where he needed my help. The case was finding my missing valentine. I found BB inside the stomach of a purple dragon and he bowed down on one knee asking me to marry him. It was getting good when the cell phone buzzed. I picked it up grumbling. "hello?" I answered in my tired voice.

"oh Mello aloha I need to tell you that I need to come again but I need you to cover so no one knows I'm in England can you do that brother?"

"of course I can but why do you need to come back here again?"

"they are giving me a knighting ceremony"

"oh congratulations Sir L is a wonderful title don't you think?"

"I think they do it by last names "

"oh god" I said laughing at the irony sir Lawliet Sir Lol it

"yeah please let them change it it's very embarrassing"

"well when is it?"

"three days from now"

"ok over and out" I said hanging up. B woke up. "meh Mihael?" only he made it sound like Me hell.

"sh sh sh go back to sleep." I said before getting up, taking a shower and started getting ready for the day despite it being four in the morning.


End file.
